Une histoire de drogue
by Lem0nelle
Summary: Harry Crow est un jeune moldu de 19 ans. Il est escort et deal un peu pour essayer de s'en sortir. Mais est il vraiment un moldu et que cache les secrets de Severus? HPSS , OS , Complète. langage cru par moment.


**Titre**: Une histoire de drogue  
**Couple**: Harry / Severus  
**Disclamer**: Bien sur, les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowlings.  
**Warning:** Histoire avec des termes assez cru.

**Voila sinon ça fait longtemps que cette histoire a été écrite, elle trainait dans le fond d'un tiroir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

Harry n'a jamais eu une vie facile, il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir mais non. Il se retrouvait encore seul avec des ennuies jusqu'au coup. Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais le numéro ne marchait plus, il avait du rendre la ligne pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Comment en était il arrivé a penser à la prostitution pour son avenir? C'est une bonne question et les seuls solutions à son problème étaient que : soit Severus n'aurait jamais du entrer dans sa vie ou ne jamais en sortir.

Harry Crow est âgé de 19 ans, c'est un bel homme mais pourtant il a été marqué par la vie. Il ne connait pas sa famille, les Dursley : famille d'adoption de sa mère, lui ont dit que ses parents l'on abandonné car ils n'en voulaient pas. D'ailleurs les Dursley non plus mais ils l'ont quand même gardé. Ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture quand il n'avait que 6 ans.  
Placé à la DASS, il a passé toute sa vie trimbalé de famille en famille, ne convenant a personne: trop taciturne selon les familles. En même temps, comment être stable et joyeux quand on passe de famille en famille? Pourtant malgré ça, il réussi très bien ses études, avec une passion pour la chimie. Il a commencé la drogue très jeune et grâce a ses talents a pu en fabriquer un peu , la revendre lui apportait une petit source de revenue.

A ses 18 ans, il voulut tiré un trait sur son enfance et Harry changea de nom. il est passé de Potter a Crow.  
Après son changement de nom, il est entré dans une grande école de chimie en tant que boursier et c'est mis en collocation avec l'un de ses camarades : Alexis. Malgré la bourse, il est dur de payer le loyer, les factures, la nourriture ainsi que les quelques dettes laissé par les Dursley, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance . Ces seuls revenus étaient la bourse qui paye l'école et la revente de drogue qui paye le peu de nourriture qu'il s'achète et une partie des dettes , mais entre ça et les factures ce n'est pas assez. Son colocataire à une solution, pas la meilleure mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Devenir Escort, pour Harry, il est hors de question de coucher comme Alexis mais ça serait une bonne rentrée d'argent surtout qu'Alexis à des clients plutôt bien placé et veut bien lui en céder quelques un.

Ca a été un peu difficile au début, mais il s'y est habitué et a même trouvé de nouveaux clients pour sa drogue. Un an qu'il fait ça maintenant . Il a 19 ans, son train de vie a évolué mais il ne peut toujours pas renoncer à être un Escort. Ce soir, il sort avec un de ses clients dans une soirée mondaine. Harry est connu dans le milieu , sa beauté sauvage en fait parler plus d'un.

Ce soir, Draco et Severus tout deux vêtu de vêtements moldus se rendent à une soirée mondaine non par plaisir bien que cela ne déplaise au blond mais pour récupérer des informations auprès des contacts présent à cette fête. Toutes les têtes importantes moldus sont présentes ainsi que quelques sorciers s'occupant des bonnes relations moldu-sorcier.  
Draco laisse Severus s'occuper de la mission et s'amuse a observer les gens. Il a toujours eu la capacité de deviner beaucoup de chose sur les gens juste en les regardants . Celui-ci trompe sa femme avec cet femme rousse. Cette blonde est enceinte de son boss. Lui lorgne sur le serveur va surement bientôt lui sauter dessus.  
Draco se retourna pour chercher Severus et tombe sur Harry et sa beauté époustouflante. Une fois qu'il retrouva Severus, il se pencha vers lui et lui dit:

- Regarde cet beauté la bas. Dommage que ce soit qu'un Escort , je l'aurai bien mit dans mon lit.  
Le regard de Severus resta scotché sur le brun , il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle avec ses longues jambes, ses cheveux ébouriffés de façon si sexy et se regard si vert qu'on se croirait perdu en pleine foret. Les mots de Draco lui revinrent en mémoire : un Escort ... dommage.  
Draco lança un regard moqueur a Severus.  
-Tu sais s'il est Escort , il n'est pas payé pour coucher avec son client donc tu peux surement tenté ta chance, se trouve il aime les vieilles chauve souris.  
Severus lança un regard noir à Draco pendant que celui-ci ria a gorge déployé. Severus tendit une fiole remplit d'un liquide argenté.  
-Au lieu de dire des ânerie , emmène juste ça à Dumbledore, je vais voir si je peux tirer quelques infos supplémentaires.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus s'apprêtait a partir, il n'avait rien réussi a tirer de plus, quand il vit Harry seul se diriger vers le balcon. Il le suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi et puis c'était un moldu qu'il ne reverrait jamais , il n'avait pas grand chose a perdre. Une fois sur la terrasse il s'accouda à la rambarde a côté du jeune brun.

-Je ne vous dérange pas?  
Harry se tourna vers l'homme et resta subjugué. Cet homme était magnifique. Certes peu typique mais son aura était si ténébreuse et tendre que son souffle s'en retrouva coupé. Et ses yeux! Deux puits sans fond dans lesquels on ne demande qu'a se noyer ! Harry lui adresse un magnifique sourire tout en lui répondant.  
-Non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.  
Snape contant de son petit effet entama tranquillement la conversation qui se déroule bien et même si bien qu'ils décident de la finir dans une des chambres à l'étage. Par acquis de conscience demanda à Harry ci celui-ci n'aurait de problème avec son client. Harry quelque peu surpris lui dit que de toute façon à cette heure ci, il devait être en train de cuver dans un des canapés et que ce n'était pas un problème. Il lui saisit un bout de sa chemise tout en lui embrassant le cou et le tira toujours plus haut dans les escaliers.  
Ce fut une nuit exceptionnelle pour les deux hommes, une explosion de sensation mais ce n'était que pour une nuit impossible pour l'un ou pour l'autre d'envisager de se revoir, ça poserait trop de problème. Il se quittèrent donc l'esprit brumeux et un peu triste. Chacun reprenant sa vie de son côté ou presque...

Les souvenirs récupéré lors de la mission se révélèrent très intéressant : leur contact avait réussi a subtiliser un souvenir très important à un mangemort. En effet, quand Harry avait été placé chez les Dursley à la mort de ses parents, ils pensaient le revoir pour son entrée à Poudlard et ce malgré la mort de sa famille. Car où qu'il soit, il suffisait d'avoir de la magie dans le sang pour recevoir la lettre de Poudlard, mais Harry n'était jamais venu, ils l'ont cru mort mais ce souvenir prouvait que non. Il était toujours vivant quelque part. En effet, le souvenir montrait la mort de la famille Potter et la fuite de tous les mangemorts présent sauf un. Bien sur, il n'avait pas été assez fou pour essayer de tuer la personne qui avait anéantit son maître , mais il lui avait lancé une malédiction . Après quelques recherche de l'ordre du Phoenix , il s'avéra que le mangemort avait annihilé la puissance magique d'Harry, il ne pourrait la récupérer que si Voldemort revenait et récupérait toute sa puissance en lui prenant de son sang. Si Harry était mort, Voldemort l'aurait su instantanément et il ne serrait pas actuellement a sa recherche . L'enfant ou plutôt le jeune homme maintenant n'était pas mort certes mais comment le retrouver au milieu de tous les moldus. Ils avaient bien commencer par chercher tous les Potter d'Angleterre , et ce n'était pas un nom si rare que ça mais rien.

Pendant ce temps là, Severus n'arrivait pas à se sortir Harry de la tête, l'instant avait été trop parfait. Le temps passa et les recherches restèrent infructueuses. Dumbledore donna une nouvelle mission à Severus. Dernièrement une nouvelle drogue trop proche d'une drogue sorcière circulait chez les moldus et l'ordre du Phoenix ainsi et le ministère pensaient que Voldemort était derrière ça. Hermione et Ron avait réussi à s'infiltrer chez un dealer en vendant et avoir un rendez-vous pour Snape comme potentiel gros client.

Dans le couloir qui menait au bureau, Severus tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui sortait du bureau. Ils se stoppèrent net, mal à l'aise tous les deux se lançant un vague "salut" et Harry sortit a toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas que Severus sache pour son petit trafic. Quoi qu'après tout, il pouvait très bien être un acheteur , il était jeune c'était même plus que logique. Et puis si Severus était là c'était pas pour acheter des cookies. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas proposer directement sa drogue à l'homme et ça lui tiraillait un peu le cœur que celui-ci se drogue, même si c'était occasionnel. En sortant du bâtiment, Harry s'assit à la terrasse d'un bar en face pour attendre Severus et peu être lui parler. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Severus avait des pensés bien loin de là. Il était certes très surpris de revoir Harry et content même, son visage ne montrait rien mais si Harry était ici ce n'était pas pour rien, il se droguait et avec cette drogue sorcière! La drogue sorcière était beaucoup plus néfaste sur les moldus . La tête pleine de question, il entra dans le bureau . L'homme en face de lui avait les yeux injectés de sang et semblait ne pas avoir dormit depuis des jours, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait une clientèle haut placé mais il l'interrogea quand même se faisant passer pour un flic. Severus avait raison , ce n'était pas lui qui avait une "belle clientèle" , il s'occupait juste des petits jeunes du coin. Essayant d'avoir plus d'information Severus passa à la legimencie mais la drogue avait fait un tel ravage au cerveau de l'homme qu'il ne pu rien en tirer, alors il lui lança un sort dérivé de l'imperium pour l'empêcher de continuer a vendre cette drogue. Encore une personne qui pensera avoir vu dieu dans le fond de son verre de whisky ... Avant de sortir du bureau , Severus prit un échantillon de drogue pour l'analyser plus tard.

En sortant du bâtiment, il vit Harry assit à un bar de l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'avança.  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Bien sur Severus. Répondit Harry tout en lui souriant.  
Un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Ils se regardèrent tout en buvant leur café, c'est Severus qui entama la conversation.  
-Qu'est ce que tu faisait la bas. Harry sourit joueur et lui répondit.  
-La même chose que toi je suppose.  
Severus se trouva un peu idiot sur le coup, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité mais ne voulait pas se faire passer pour un consommateur car s'il pouvait empêcher Harry de se droguer ça serrait bien. Bien sur ce dealer ne vendrait plus rien, mais il y avait d'autre moyen de s'en procurer bien que cette drogue ne soit pas très courante.  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'en achète, c'est pour mon neveu Draco, il est sous ma tutelle j'essais de réguler ses prises pour le faire arrêter.  
Harry se sentit un peu coupable, après tout c'était lui le créateur de cette drogue même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Severus continua.  
-Tu devrais arrêter aussi d'ailleurs, cette drogue est particulièrement violente.

-C'est pas si facile que ça. Harry tourna la tête gênée , il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait déjà arrêté quelques temps auparavant. Voyant leur café se terminer et ne voulant pas se perdre de vu une nouvelle fois ils prolongèrent le moment le plus possible jusqu'à que Severus propose.  
-Que fait tu ce soir Harry? Une restaurant te tenterait il ?  
Bien que ce soit contre ses principes, Severus voulait revoir Harry, il pensait trop à lui. Il se débrouillerait comme il pourrait pour lui cacher son univers, son statut d'espion etc...

C'est comme ça qu'ils entamèrent une relation qui marcha très bien. Harry se moquait souvent du caractère grognon de son compagnon et ils était heureux. Plusieurs mois passèrent, Snape avait du prendre un "téléphone portable" auquel il avait eu beaucoup de mal a s'habituer. Harry avait rencontré Draco après 5 mois ensemble , bien qu'il eut un peu forcé la main de Severus et il avait même pu visiter la maison familiale des Snape : Prince's House. Maison tres étrange d'ailleurs. Il avait beaucoup parlé de leur passé bien que Severus est gardé sous silence tout ce qui avait trait la magie et Harry ne lui parla pas de son changement de nom, après tout il avait tiré un trait dessus.  
Mais au bout de huit mois leurs petits sujets de dispute était devenus bien trop important. En premier lieu, le travail d'Harry. Severus voulait qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus sain mais Harry refusait, surtout qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de travailler encore plus longtemps vu que son dealer avait eu une "illumination" et ne voulait plus rien entendre. Si Harry arrêtait l'Escort il n'aurait plus d'argent car ses derniers clients pour la drogue étaient dans ces soirées.  
Pour Harry, c'était tous les mystères autour de Severus qui lui pesait. Il était trop secret sur son travail et revenait souvent couvert de blessures en s'expliquant d'un "c'est rien". La dernière dispute fut terrible et ce fut la rupture.

Pour Harry et Severus, la rupture fut très dure. La fin d'un monde de bonheur. Harry replongea quelque peu dans la drogue, ces études en pâtirent un peu mais ça ne l'intéressait plus, surtout qu'un nouveau problème se présenta à lui quelques semaines plus tard.  
Alexis son colocataire déménagea pour se mettre en couple. Harry se retrouva donc avec un loyer complet a payer. Désespéré, il essaya de contacter Severus pour essayer de retrouver un peu de réconfort mais il ne tomba que sur une voie de femme lui annonçant en boucle que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Severus avait rendu la ligne, si ce n'était pas un message fort ça.

Tant qu'a être au fond du trou , autant y aller complètement de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis une fois en bas il ne pourrait que remonter non? Harry accepta que son travail d'Escort aille plus loin. La première fois il vomit ses tripes tellement il se dégouta mais on s'habitue à tout hélas.  
Lors d'une soirée mondaine, il eu même le malheur de voir Severus quand il montait les marches avec son client. Celui-ci fut d'abord choqué de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et quand il comprit, il envoya un regard si noir à Harry que celui-ci lui se senti détruit une fois de plus. Il avait si honte de lui. Il vit Draco à côté de Severus lui poser un main sur le bras d'un air désolé. A ce moment, les yeux d'Harry s'emplir de larme mais il n'avait pas le choix il se reprit et suivit son client.  
Severus était mal à l'aide lui aussi, comment Harry en était arrivé là. Il avait perdu tant de poids et semblait si fatigué, pourtant il était toujours aussi beau bien qu'il n'est pas vu dans ses yeux la lueur qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux de lui . Ces yeux étaient comme mort. Quand il vit disparaitre Harry dans les étages se fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il se secoua et se concentra sur la mission. Un invité sorcier avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt que le dealer serrait présent lors de cette soirée sans dire qui c'était.  
Ils ne trouvèrent rien , le dealer était très discret et bien protégé par ses clients, il devait être apprécié. Tout ce qui ressortit de cette soirée fut que Severus était détruit de voir son Harry ainsi , encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude une fois redescendu de l'étage.

Il avait voulu s'approcher de lui mais à chaque tentative, Harry se retrouvait entouré de monde comme s'il le fuyait. Ce que Severus ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry ne fuyait pas, c'était les autres invités de la soirée qui voulaient protéger le jeune dealer/Escort pour lequel ils avaient de l'affection, ses deux hommes étaient un peu trop curieux à leur gout. Il repartirent donc en ayant fait choux blanc.

Au moins, ils avaient les noms de toutes les personnes ainsi que le personnel présent. L'autre fois où Harry vit Severus, il cru que c'était vraiment la fin pour lui. En effet, il se rendit à une soirée avec un nouveau client quelque peu étrange mais bon, il n'allait pas le voir extrêmement longtemps. Après la soirée, l'homme l'emmena chez lui, il avait le même tatouage que Severus sur l'avant bras. Ce tatouage que Severus détestait tant mais il ne savait pas pourquoi à par "une erreur de jeunesse". Encore un de ses nombreux secrets. Dans une tentative idiote, il demanda à son client la signification du tatouage.

L'homme lui répondit avec un sourire pervers que sa signifiait qu'il était au service de son maître. Harry se dit que le gars était complètement timbré mais n'y porta pas plus attention , s'il faisait parti d'une secte c'était pas son problème. Ca ne devait avoir aucun rapport avec Severus, juste un hasard.  
Harry trouvait bizarre qu'un hiboux soit dans la chambre mais si le gars faisait partit d'une secte tout était possible. En tout cas heureusement que la fenêtre était ouverte, car en cette saison il faisait vraiment chaud. Harry laissa son esprit s'envoler par la fenêtre pendant que l'homme continuait à la pilonner.

Ce soir, Severus, Draco, Hermione et Ron avait une mission à quatre. C'était très rare, les missions étaient plutôt en binôme. Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs craintes étaient exactes , les mangemorts avaient infiltrés les réseaux moldus. Ils en avaient la preuve: ils venaient d'enlever un "imperium" du premier ministre moldu. Les souvenirs lui revenant , le ministre leur décrit le mangemort en question , il s'agissait d'un mangemort du premier cercle de Voldemort tout comme Severus et ce soir, ils devaient lui mettre la main dessus , trouver les autres endroits où les mangemorts c'était infiltrés et voir ou en été les recherches sur Potter que menait Rookwood pour son maître.  
Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la maison du mangemort, désactivèrent chaque sortilèges d'alarmes et de protections. Ils explorèrent la maison et finir par le trouver dans une des chambres à l'étage. Et là ce fut le choc pour tout le monde. Rookwood était au lit avec nul autre qu'Harry. Harry et Severus se regardaient avec stupeur, immobiles. Puis tout se passa très vite. Rookwood sortit sa baguette de sous l'oreiller et entailla à l'aide d'un sort le cou d'Harry qui tomba dans une fiole. Rookwood lança la fiole au hiboux qui partit immédiatement par la fenêtre ouverte. Pendant ce temps là, Harry hurla sous la douleur pendant que Rookwood se recevait 4 stupefix : un par sorcier présent dans la chambre.  
Draco et Hermione tentèrent de stupefixer le hiboux mais celui-ci était déjà trop loin. Rookwood stupefixé retomba sur un Harry complètement paniqué qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
Maintenant que la situation était maîtrisé, les trois collègues de Severus le regardèrent mal à l'aise attendant sa réaction. Hermione et Ron n'ayant jamais réellement vu Harry auparavant connaissaient quand même son apparence grâce à une photo qu'ils avaient vu sur la cheminé des appartements du professeur lors d'une réunion express.

Severus fixait Harry avec un regard noir emplis de dégout. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, se fut pour déverser une marée de haine sur Harry.  
-Tu me répugne Harry. Comment tu as pu en arriver là? T'aime tellement avoir une queue dans le cul que tu le fais avec n'importe qui maintenant? Et puis regarde toi, tu ne ressemble plus a rien! Tu fais vraiment pitié. Je me demande comment j'ai pu t'aimer, tu n'es qu'une pute après tout j'aurai du le savoir un Escort ne le reste jamais tres longtemps...  
La respiration d'Harry se coupa sous le choc des mots de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ne laissa rien paraitre de sa peine. Il repoussa le corps figé de Rookwood, se couvrit du drap et s'essuya le sang qui lui coulait du cou. Il regarda Severus d'un air froid.  
-C'est bon t'as finis? Maintenant je m'en vais, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.  
Harry prit ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le temps de s'habiller et de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage il entendit à travers la porte une parole bien blessante mais ne reconnaissait pas la provenance de la voie.  
-Pourquoi tu te caches, on t'a tous vu a poil, pas la peine de faire ton timide, surtout pour une pute, ça serait le comble.

En entendant ça, Harry se sentit extrêmement mal, comment être plus humilié que ça? Il se regarda dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il était pitoyable. Oui, il était toujours beau mais ça se voyait qu'il allait mal, son visage était très marqué: yeux rouges, cernes, joues creuses, aucun éclat dans les yeux.  
Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Les dettes de son oncle n'allait pas s'envoler du jour au lendemain, il avait toujours son école et son loyer a payer en entier car il ne trouvait pas de colocataire sérieux. Qu'allait donc devenir sa vie? Surement pas grand chose .  
Harry finit par sortir de la salle de bain, il voulut aussi sortir de la chambre mais un grand roux lui barra la route.  
-Je sais pas où tu compte aller , mais tu vas devoir venir avec nous. Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu as couché là. C'est un mangemort !  
-Désolé mais on va devoir t'interroger. Lui dit Hermione plus gentiment. La jeune femme semblait comprendre sa situation et en être vraiment désolé.  
Harry se révoltât, il détestait être contraint !  
-J'en ai rien à foutre de qui il est ou de sa secte. Laissez moi passer.  
-C'est hors de question. Lui dit Draco. T'inquiètes pas tu pourras sortir une fois qu'on t'auras interrogé.  
Draco était un peu embarrassé , une première pour un Malfoy, mais il aimait beaucoup Harry. Les quelques fois où ils s'étaient vu, ils s'étaient bien entendu et il savait que son parrain l'aimait vraiment et qu'Harry l'aimait tout autant. Harry s'énerva.  
- Et m'interroger sur quoi? Je connais pas ce type! C'est la première fois que je le vois.

-Sur ces liens avec les moldus du ministère et cette drogue qui tourne, répondit Draco.  
Harry était complètement apeuré. C'était quoi ces mots inconnus : moldu, mangemort ... Et pourquoi le gars ne bougeait plus du tout. La drogue, savait il qu'il avait un lien avec elle? Il était paniqué, dans quoi c'était il encore fourré? Qui était ces gens? Il voulait juste partir et rentrer chez lui. Désespéré, il tenta de forcer le passage mais sa tentative fut veine contre Ron. Severus qui était dans le dos d'Harry l'endormi d'un sort le voyant paniquer et ne voulant pas être embêté pendant le transport. Maintenant , direction Poudlard.

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre qui si on en croyait la vue qu'il avait de sa fenêtre devait se trouver dans une tour. Il était toujours aussi effrayé, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormit. Où était-il? Qu'allait il lui arriver? Severus et les autres était quoi? Des flics? Des agents secrets ? Il n'en savait rien. Severus avait toujours était vague sur son métier. S'il arrivait a sortir d'ici, il prendrait le premier avion pour quitter cet endroit de fou. N'importe quel pays ferrait l'affaire. Il changerai encore de nom et recommencerait tout. Tant pis pour ses études de toute façon, il était en train de les rater et il n'avait rien a perdre. Tout ce qu'il avait ici c'était des problèmes. Pourquoi pas la France, c'était un beau pays. Bien pour commencer une nouvelle vie et il n'était pas si mauvais que ça en français au lycée, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'interrogatoire sous veritaserum avait déjà commencé. Ils apprirent quelques nom de moldu sous imperium, mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de cette drogue. D'ailleurs elle n'avait rien a voir avec les mangemorts. Intrigué, ils lui demandèrent qui s'en occupait si ce n'était pas les mangemorts. Et là, Rookwood sortit un nom qui les stupéfia. Harry Crow, qui pourtant était un moldu et pourquoi Rookwood avait prit un échantillon du sang d'Harry. La réponse les choqua d'autant plus. Au moins, il savait où était Harry Potter maintenant et il était en sécurité dans une des chambres de la tour est. C'était une bonne nouvelle tout en en étant une mauvaise. Voldemort allait il retrouver sa pleine puissance ? Ca promettait un avenir bien noir vu sa puissance actuelle. Ils emmenèrent Rookwood dans une pièce où il l'enfermèrent et allèrent chercher Harry, le regardant avec de grands yeux incrédules. Draco posa quelques goutes de veritaserum sur la langue d'Harry. Chose pas évidents, Hermione dut le stupefixer. Seul deux larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Harry. Il était terrifié et humilié au possible. Ses yeux dévirent vitreux signe que la potion avait marché. Ce fut Dumbledore qui commença l'interrogatoire.

-Est ce toi qui fait cette drogue ?  
-Oui  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour me faire de l'argent?  
-As tu conscience du danger de cette drogue?  
-Oui.  
-Alors pourquoi ne trouve tu pas d'autre moyen de te faire de l'argent?  
Severus grogna tout en disant qu'il se prostituait aussi. Harry regarda Severus d'un air interdit et dit.  
- Un job étudiant ne m'apporte pas assez d'argent pour payer ce que j'ai a payer.  
Severus s'énerva.  
-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi qui te demande tant d'argent? Des fringues pour te faire sauter ?  
Severus était cruel, il le savait et ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry mais il avait mal et c'était le seul moyen d'évacuer sa douleur.  
-Mon école, mon loyer, mes factures et les dettes de ma famille.  
Toutes les personnes présentent dans le bureau furent surprises. Les Dursley avaient des dettes? Snape fut le premier a réagir. Sa voie s'était quelque peu adoucit.  
-Quand on c'est connu, tu ne te prostituais pas et tu y arrivais non?  
-Alexis mon colocataire à déménagé, j'arrive pas a trouver un nouveau colocataire et le dealer qui m'achetait de la drogue refuse de continuer. J'ai pas le choix.  
Dumbledore repris la parole.  
- Pourquoi utilise tu le nom d'Harry Crow?  
-C'est mon nom.  
-As tu conscience que ton vrai nom est Harry Potter?  
-Oui, j'ai changé de nom a ma majorité pour oublier d'où je viens.  
-Pourquoi vouloir oublier? Demanda Dumbledore surpris. Harry fut lui aussi surpris.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je garder le nom de personne qui m'ont abandonné et je pensais qu'en changeant de nom, la poisse m'abandonnerai aussi. Mais non je suis condamné, je finis toujours seul au fond du trou. Harry pleurait, il n'en pouvait plus pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se taire ou mentir?  
-Une dernière question avant que les effet de la potion de disparaissent. Sais tu que tu es un sorcier? Les Dursley te l'ont t ils dit ?  
Harry leva les yeux vers le vieil homme.  
-Vous vous ficher de moi ? vous croyez que c'est drôle? Et pourquoi pas des bisounours aussi.  
Harry tremblait il était proche de la crise de nerf. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et parla pour la première fois.  
- La magie existe Harry et tu es l'un des plus puissant sorcier de cette génération.  
Harry s'énerva il était même fou de rage.  
-Si j'étais vraiment un sorcier je le saurais non? J'aurais fait bouger ou apparaitre des trucs.  
- Un mangemort a jeté une malédiction sur toi, tu ne récupéreras ta magie que quand Voldemort boira ton sang.  
- Le sang que ce type m'a pris? Demanda Harry en se touchant sa blessure au cou. Dumbledore acquiesça et rajouta.  
- J'ai écrit ce livre pour toi dans l'espoir où l'on te retrouverait, tout est expliqué dedans. Lit ce livre ce soir, tu comprendras tout.  
Harry parut désespéré.  
-Je ne peut pas partir n'est ce pas?  
- On a besoin de toi Harry, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras plus de problème ici, plus de dettes plus de loyer, tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler non plus.  
Tout ce qu'Harry comprenait c'est qu'il n'avait plus de liberté non plus. Il se tourna vers Severus qui était en retrait.  
-Tu es aussi un ...sorcier? tu savais qui j'étais quand tu m'as approché? Tu fais partit de cette secte au tatouage qui veut mon sang?  
Severus amorça le geste de vouloir faire un pas vers Harry mais se retint.  
-Non Harry, je ne savais pas qui tu étais, je suis aussi un sorcier comme tout le monde dans ce château. Je suis bien un mangemort mais un espion pour Dumbledore, je n'en ai pas après ton sang. Tu devrais lire le livre, ça te feras du bien, on en parlera demain d'accord?  
La voie de Severus était plus douce comme quand ils étaient encore ensemble et qu'Harry allait mal. Cela fit autant de bien que de mal à Harry. Il ne savait plus quoi penser alors il posa une dernière question.  
-Si tu avais su pour moi, ça aurait changé quelque chose pour nous?  
Severus détourna les yeux incertain.  
-Je ne sais pas Harry.  
C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas, il n'aurait surement jamais voulu sortir avec un Potter, pourtant il n'avait pas voulu sortir avec un moldu. Et de tout façon s'il avait su qui il était, Harry aurait été à Poudlard et Severus aurait été son professeur , la question devenait encore plus compliqué.  
Harry comprit que son amour ne l'aurait même pas approché, ça lui fit mal. Maintenant il ne voudrait plus jamais de lui.  
Hermione Et Ron le reconduire à sa chambre où bien sur il se retrouva enfermé avec le livre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir, il s'en foutait d'être un soit disant sorcier, il voulait partir loin il étouffait. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit: sa chambre était vraiment très haute. Il prit son courage a deux mains, prit quand même le livre avec lui qu'il coinça dans son dos sous sa ceinture et se lança dans la descente. Heureusement que le château était fait de pierre grossièrement assemblés. Ce fut un cauchemar très long et éprouvant, il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, s'écorcha quelques peu les mains mais arriva a rejoindre le sol en un seul morceau. Il traversa le parc puis la foret, il était apeuré épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement et affamé mais il devait continuer. Il arriva dans un petit village où il pris le train pour la ville la plus proche ayant un aéroport. Avant il prit soin de vider le peu d'argent qu'il avait sur son compte et acheta un billet pour le premier vol en direction de la France. Il n'avait plus qu'a attendre. Il s'acheta quelque chose a manger et quelques instant après, il commença a se sentir mal .Il alla au toilette pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. C'était vraiment étrange. Il sentait comme de l'électricité dans tout son corps et tout d'un coup se fut l'explosion.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla sans avoir pu vraiment dormir de la nuit. Il pensait trop a Harry et tout ce qu'il se passait. Il aimait Harry, ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il avait était cruel. Il est clair qu'on ne se prostitue pas pour le plaisir et il comprit qu'Harry ait pu lui en vouloir pour tous ses secrets.  
Il voulait le revoir, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Reprendre leur vie a deux mais sans secret. Il se leva s'habilla, prit quelques croissants et partit pour la chambre d'Harry. Il était très tôt mais peu importe, il avait été séparé d'Harry trop longtemps. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir celle ci vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il s'y précipita mais Harry n'était pas là. Il courut dans le bureau du directeur le prévenir et repartit dans l'autre sens sans demander son reste. Il transplanta à l'appartement d'Harry mais le trouva vide, il le chercha à sa fac et tous les endroits où Harry avait pu se rendre. Mais rien. Une hiboux l'avertit qu'Harry avait été trouvé dans un aéroport qu'il devait s'y rendre immédiatement. En arrivant sur place, des aurors lui expliquèrent qu'il était impossible de l'approcher. Sa magie avait explosé dès qu'elle était revenue. Severus entra dans les toilettes et vis le chaos. Tout volait en tourbillonnant autour d'Harry. Il y avait un bruit assourdissant.  
Dumbledore et Hermione essayaient d'approcher le jeune homme mais sans succès. Severus observa Harry: ces cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient terrifié et il semblait souffrir. Severus cria son prénom. Celui-ci le regarda, il ne lâcha pas son regard. Severus cru lire sur ses lèvres un "aide moi" mais n'était pas sur a cause de tout se qui volait entre eux.  
Il demanda au directeur et à Hermione de sortir et il s'avança doucement vers Harry tout en lui parlant calmement . Il se faisait percuter plus ou moins violement par tout ce qui volait mais teint bon. Arrivé devant Harry, il l'entoura de ses bras le serrant fort contre lui.

Le vent se calma doucement jusqu'a s'arrêter. Harry s'était endormit épuisé. Severus lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il sortit en portant Harry dans ses bras.  
Il regarda le directeur et lui dit avant de disparaitre d'un pop.  
-Je l'emmène dans mes appartements.

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Severus, il cru que ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêves mais non, il ne savait pas où il était et été surement de retour dans ce maudit château.  
Severus le regarda se réveiller et l'embrassa doucement. Ce que ça avait pu leur manquer a tous les deux. Quand ils se séparèrent Harry lui demanda:  
- On est où? Pourquoi m'embrasses tu?  
Severus resserra ses bras autour de la taille du brun.  
-On est dans mes appartements à Poudlard. Je t'aime, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. J'ai été un horrible con et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras?  
Harry fut abasourdit.  
-Je...Tu veux toujours...de... moi? Je ne te dégoute pas?  
Severus serra son amour fort contre lui en lui embrassant le front.  
-Non Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime.  
Harry pleura de bonheur mais aussi pour évacuer tout son stress et sa peur. Severus le laissa pleurer puis lui essuya ses larmes gentiment.  
-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, moi le premier. J'ai mon lot de remords . J'ai tué des innocents.  
Harry sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux. Severus, son Severus un assassin? Severus lui lança un sourire triste.  
-Je t'expliquerait tout plus tard, je te le promet. Pour le moment, tu vas juste rester dans mes bras et te reposer. Apres tu liras le livre de Dumbledore et je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir. Il n'y aura plus jamais de secret entre nous. Je te le promet mais je t'en pris. Permet moi de rester prés de toi ou que tu ailles.  
Harry fit son premier sourire depuis bien longtemps et s'appuya contre le torse de Severus.  
-Merci Severus, je t'aime.

Le temps passa et Harry finit ses études de chimie puis enchaina sur des études de potion. Il apprenait doucement la magie, il avait récupéré l'héritage que ces parents lui avait laissé ce qui l'avait bien aidé dans ses problèmes. Et la vie suivit son cours mais toujours près de Severus. Ils prirent même quelques vacances en France. Harry avait raison c'était vraiment un beau pays.  
Mais certaines noirceurs persistait dans son bonheur.  
En un mot Voldemort et il en avait plus que marre d'avoir la peur au ventre pour son amour et de le voir rentrer si souvent blessé. Il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de ce problème très bientôt. 

**Fin !**  
**Voilà! n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
